Time After Time
by clairiana
Summary: When a girl called Naminé transfers to a parochial high school, the place is full of people who dislike her. Including a certain boy with spiky blond hair. Will Naminé eventually blend in to society? Or will she turn the academy upside down as we know it?


\

---

**Yay**** It's time for a new story by me, clairie ochibi-chan! Also, I'm thinking of changing my PenName, so please leave me a suggestion-- it has to be cool! Well, anyways, without further ado...**

**---**

"Nami-chaaan, are you still in la-la land?"

Naminé blinked, feeling goofy. She had been daydreaming again, hadn't she? Hehe, it had become a habit nowadays, but... seriously, did she need medication for this?

"Sorry, Kai," she apologized to her best friend. Kairi rolled her eyes and picked up the stick of Naminé's popsicle, which was lying in a pool of juice. It had melted when the blonde girl had veered off into her own little world.

"It's alright."

Naminé knew she was annoyed, but as she watched her friend fidget with the soggy stick to release her annoyance, Naminé remembered what a good friend that Kairi really was for not revealing her true feelings.

Today, she and Kairi were planning to go to the movies to see _Live Free or Die Hard. _Her mother had argued that the two girls were too young to see it, but Naminé's older brother Hayner had promised that he would sneak them in. Besides, they were starting high school in the fall, how was THAT too young? Kairi said she was afraid, what a chicken, but Naminé was really happy. She was a daredevil, and loved a good action film.

"And we're even getting popcorn," Hayner had added, adding on to her already extreme delight.

Now, she was sitting on her front porch with Kairi, enjoying some popsicles. They were sort of a childish thing to eat, but oh well. Naminé still loved them, and what Naminé loved, Kairi was always along for the ride.

The two girls looked something alike, but there were some differences too. Some people had even asked if they were twins, but Naminé was quick to deject them from the subject. They were like peanut butter and jelly, salt and pepper, or something weird like that.

Kairi, although she had wild appearance, was very contained. Her parents were very conservative, and had always made sure that Kairi was too. They believed in eating a home-cooked meal together every single night, and everything was routine for them. One thing that Kairi had never liked about her family, she had told Naminé, was that they would probably have the first boy she brought home arrested.

She had fiery bright red hair that made her stand out from the crowds. Naminé, who had pale blonde hair, had always been a little jealous of Kairi's beautiful scarlet locks, and always doted on Kairi about them, but she had always insisted that they were nothing special. Her eyes were blue, but had a noticeable tinge of violet through them.

She had a curvy figure that her best friend had always been envious of as well.

Naminé had always sensed that Kairi's parents had always regretted their daughter's unique appearance, but, since they didn't believe in altering your birth looks, they had left her that way.

As for Naminé, she was the polar opposite of Kairi: rail thin, short, and blonde. Naminé's hair looked like all of the color had been washed out of it, the same as her skin. Her eyes, she thought, were her only attractive feature.

They were like the ocean, a deep, beautiful blue like the tides. She could get what she wanted, anytime, just by using her eyes.

Her hair was a shadowy, anemic looking blonde. It had the slightest bit of gold, but most of it was a quiet platinum color.

If you searched for Naminé in a crowd, you would usually look for her for twenty minutes before you found her, and most of the time, she was behind Kairi, who was sort of hard to miss. You could look for Kairi and then see Naminé, to make the search easier for you.

Not only were they opposites in physical appearance, but Kairi and Naminé also had totally different personalities too. Kairi was an introvert, very simply dressed, and with impeccable manners and speech. She was a very polite, soft-spoken person. Naminé was a live wire. She had a million different things to say, a million different things to argue about. She loved to act crazy for no apparent reason. In a way, the girls' appearances were the exact opposites of their personalities. That was why they were best friends. Kairi's tame nature seemed to intrigue Naminé, and Naminé's wildness seemed to give Kairi a place away from white lace and napkins-in-laps. They completed each other.

"Kairi," Naminé said, unable to remember something, "How long was I daydreaming?"

Kairi shrugged, then crinkled her forehead in thought. Naminé was just so clueless sometimes, leaving her to be the brain between the two of them. It was annoying, having to be the one who came up with everything, but...

"About fifteen minutes," she said finally, and the blonde girl nodded. Naminé then picked up a blade of grass and began to pull on it, separating it into smaller blades. Kairi watched her, wondering how Naminé could have such a simple life as she did. She got to do what she wanted, rather than sit in a corner wearing a lacy dress. It seemed, to her, that Naminé had a charmed life.

Naminé thought of Kairi, in all her simplicity and money. She wished she could have that live, of cheese and caviar. If _she _were rich, she'd be appreciating it more than Kairi was right about now. She just seemed so oblivious.

"Hey, guys," came a familiar voice from the corner. Naminé grinned immediately, before she even turned around to see him. It was Hayner, her seventeen-year-old brother. He was rebellious and a local attitude problem, but he was always nice to Naminé, who he called his baby sister, and Kairi, who he'd always liked well.

"Hi, Hayner," Kairi said, and he grinned at them. Naminé thought of something suddenly, and nearly burst when she asked.

"Hay, are we gonna go see Live Free or Die Hard?" she squeaked, her hands balling up in fists of excitement.

"Yeah, in a little bit," he said.

Naminé sighed. But... just how long was a little bit? And what if circumstances changed and she didn't get to see it at all? Grr…

"Kay," she said as he collapsed into a nearby lawn chair. Her big brother looked something like her, but he was made more in the mold of their mother, while Naminé resembled their father. His ash-blond hair was usually slicked back, with loose waves all over. His eyes were chestnut brown, and Naminé wished she could have eyes like that. But Hayner had always thought that if he were a girl he would want to look just like Naminé.

Even though he wasn't a girl. And he didn't really want to be.

"Nami?" he said, grinning.

"Yeah?" she replied, her blue eyes wide in question. His heart melted at his sister's innocence, and her naïveté to life. She was so unknowing, so untouched, of the perils that live would bring. He felt a bit sad, too, as he looked at the pure, unscathed girl who would one day endure great pain.

"You have popsicle juice all over your face," he finished, sort of breaking his thoughts from his sister's childhood. He wanted to; he didn't quite like thinking of it.

"Well, _that's _not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" she exclaimed shortly as she wiped the syrupy substance from her cheeks. He laughed at the look on her face.

"Y'know," he said, once he'd finished laughing, "Maybe we should go see L.F.O.D.H now. You and Kairi go get dressed."

"We're already dressed," Naminé protested, descending the porch steps and getting ready to go around the house. "C'mon, Kairi," she said, and the redhead girl followed.

As they sat in the car, Naminé thought of how much of summer had passed already. It was sort of a sad truth, actually, that school was starting in a week.

It made her feel even worse as she saw Hayner passing the front steps. He was out of high school already, and Naminé realized how close that was coming for her. In four years, she'd be on her way to college.

She had to make the most of the time that she had left, big time.

---

**Well? How was it for a first chapter? I thought that it was a tad… I don't know. Well, please review and leave suggestions. I love suggestions.**** Preppy parochial **


End file.
